Embryo
by Kage Nightow
Summary: Its Lloyd's 20th birthday and the group is back together again for a party. Things seem like they're finally settling down when a disaster strikes, involving the whole group. The world is in peril again and Lloyd has become the center of attention.
1. Starry Heavens

Chapter One Starry Heavens 

"Happy birthday bud! Eat,drink and be merry, come on!"Zelos slammed his palm into Lloyd's back, forcing him to stumble forward a bit.  
"Oh hi Zelos...did you just get here?"Lloyd straightened himself out.  
"Yup! Took the long trip from Meltokio just for your special day!"Zelos laughed obnoxiously.  
"Well I'm glad you could make it. I know its far away,"Lloyd sighed.  
"Of course its far away, you put two worlds together, naturally everythings gonna be a little spaced out,"Sheena stepped inside of Dirk's home, carrying a few party favors.  
"Sheena! Hiya!"Lloyd waved and jumped.  
"Happy birthday!"Presea and Regal greeted from behind Sheena.  
"Everyone! You all came!"Lloyd cheered.  
"It's your twentith birthday Lloyd! That and it gave us a reason to get back together again,"Genis grinned.  
Lloyd looked around the room to find all his old friends assembled. Four years had really changed them. Genis was so much taller but that wild silvery hair had stayed. Colette had matured to say the least and Sheena proudly wore her village cheif outfit, happy to be top ninja. Lloyd couldn't help but snicker at Zelos' gotee that he was sure he'd say was "suave." Presea still seemed small to him but it was easy to tell her time had begun moving forward again. Regal had finally removed the chains that bound him and dressed like a real company president. Lloyd grinned broadly and took up a party popper.  
"Okay, I hereby annonce that this party has begun!"He popped it, confetti spraying all over the place, mostly in Zelos' face.  
"Hey Lloyd, you didn't do that on purpose did you?"Zelos asked, picking confetti out of his hair.  
"Why, of course not!"Lloyd popped another in the same fashion.  
"They sure are glad to see each other,"Colette commented as Zelos chased after Lloyd, multiple poppers in hand.  
"Still kids,"Raine sighed, taking a sip of champane. Regal helped himself to a glass and sat down at the table.  
"Ah I'm relieved everyone could make it,"Dirk came into the room from upstairs."This was all Lloyd could talk about for the past month"  
"Aww I knew ya missed me Lloyd!"Zelos gave Lloyd a big scary hug.  
"I just worried that we'd all gone out separte ways. I didn't want to lose contact,"Lloyd shoved Zelos off him and crossed his arms.  
"I think well all just needed time to finish tying up and loose ends. A lot of things happened during our journey,"Regal passed a glass of champane to a needy looking Zelos.  
"Yeah, Meltokio needed the Great and Mighty Zelos to sort things out with the whole Pope thing,"Zelos took a swift swig of his drink.  
"You were busy too, weren't you Lloyd?"Sheena questioned, also snatching a drink.  
"Well yeah, I guess, but Regal and Presea did most the work getting rid of the exspheres,"Lloyd scratched his head and dropped into a chair.  
"We shouldn't be talking about work. Its Lloyd's birthday after all!"Genis exclaimed rather loudly.  
"He's right. We should be celebrating,"Colette smiled handing Lloyd his first glass of champane.  
"Right! Let's party"Lloyd held up his glass, the rest doing the same.  
"CHEERS"  
Lloyd began to drift in and out of conversations, acting quite the socail butterfly. Eventually the party started quiet down and dropped to a calm group conversation. Colette started cleaning up messes.  
"Hey Colette, you shouldn't be cleaning up,"Lloyd stood up and stopped her.  
"Oh Lloyd! But I want to really,"Colette smiled lightly.  
"If it makes her happy let her do it,"Zelos shrugged. Lloyd hesitated but then nodded. Colette went out to put things in the garbage and Lloyd followed her, while everyone remained chatting inside.  
"Hey, are you ok?"Lloyd shut the door behind himself.  
"Oh Lloyd...I'm fine,"Colette giggled a little.  
"Come on Colette, you're lieing"  
"Yeah...I'm sorry...its just a got...I got you a birthday present...I was a little nervous to give it too you,"she fished in her pockets and pulled out a very small package with beautiful simple wrapping.  
"Hm? You didn't have to get me a present Colette,"Lloyd had the package forced into his hands and relucantly opened it. He slowly peeled off the outter wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a small silvery rign with angelic letters ingraved around it.  
"This is amazing Colette...what does it say?"Lloyd fingered the piece of jewelry, marvoling at its remarkable craftsmenship.  
"It says, 'Together under the Starry Heavens.' So no matter how far apart we are you can remember the time we've spent together,"Colette smiled in earnest, her bright blue eyes full of excitement and life.  
"Ah Colette,"Lloyd fumbled for words,"...I'll always always remember you, no matter what." Lloyd lifted her chin and place a delicate kiss on her lips. He pulled her close and held her gently...


	2. Good Evening

Chapter Two Good Evening 

"You fools pull it together! Come on now, this town looks awful because of all that stuff you've left laying around!"A middle-aged woman with a particularly nasty tone began to order the workers around the city streets.  
"Hey, we're on break! We'll get back to work in a little while!"a disgruntled worker fought back.  
"You've been on break for four years!Get it in gear or Palmacoasta will never recover!"she growled back, hands on hips.  
"Ma'am please calm down. I assure you, they're doing the best they can,"Govenor Neil interupted them. The woman preceded to grunt and carry on.  
"This town's finally coming together and STILL they can't wait,"a man wearing a hard hat grumbled.  
"I think everyone's restless. They're all ready to get back on track. Its been four tough years since the giant tree totaled Palmacoasta,"Neil looked to the sky spacily.  
"Well we should be done by tomorrow, right boys?"the leader called out to his scattered troops.  
"RIGHT!" The answered in unison and picked up their tools and set to work.  
Neil smiled, impressed with their enthusiasim. "I'll work hard too,"he thought. A hooded traveller brushed past him. All he could see of her was a pair of bright pink eyes. He disregraded it and went back to the office.

Late that night he locked up the government office. He yawned carelessly as he traveled home in the near-full moonlight. Neil had grown accustomed to the late hours he had to work but he still always felt a little sleepy.  
A shadow fell across his path. Neil instinctively looked up seeing a figure on the roof.  
The moon acted as a back light on this person. Still all her unique features were clear to the governor. Her wild purple hair danced on the wind behind her and piercing pink eyes lit her face. A dark cloak fluttered behind her revealing a maroon skirt and high lace-up boots.  
"Good evening Govenor,"she called loudly bowing slightly.  
"What are you doing?"he glared, sensing danger.  
"Why,I'm simply passing along the last kind greeting you're ever going to recieve,"she giggled nonchalantly.  
"Last...what are you-----"Neil stumbled back eyes wide with fear. The woman drew a thin, silvery rapier from her belt. She plunged down, stabbing Neil straight through the heart. As his blood splattered over the paved streets she gave a cry."Tonight is your last night Palmacoasta!"she broke into a chaotic laugh as her shadowy assassins came out of the dark. "I'll need three fine specimens. Bring them quick,"she ordered them, still giddy about the blood that stained her blade.  
Within minutes the city was up in flames. The pink eyed woman and her assassins bounded off into the silence carrying three young men.

A loud knocking awoke Lloyd and the rest of the partiers who had just zonked out where they were in the early morning hours. It was still before dawn and Lloyd stumbled over the the door, lazily opening it up.  
"MR.IRVING SIR! ITS AN EMERGENCY!"a man shouted in his face as soon as the door was opened. A rheaird was parked behind him. "It better be an emergency. Its not even dawn,"Lloyd stretched trying to wake himself.  
"Palmacoasta is in ruin, there are no people there at all,"he said in a paniced frenzy.  
"What the hell!What happened?"Lloyd yelled, assuring all the group was up. Lloyd's eyes flashed with stunning rage, scaring the poor messager to death.  
"I don't know, I just had to deliver some mail there and there was no one! I swear it! I even brought extra rheairds so please go see,"the man trembled wildly.  
Lloyd took a deep breath, something Kratos had taught him. Another breath and he got the party ready. They quickly hopped on the flying machines and were in Palmacoasta in no time.The city was still burning. Most of the buildings had been reduced to flaming rubble. "This is horrible,"Presea watched the flames go into uproar. Genis began to chant a spell. Slowly he raised his right arm, a magic seal forming and flashing beneth him.  
"TIDAL WAVE!"he shouted as just that came out in front of him. This giant wave engulfed the fire quickly.  
"Ah man. Now I'm beat,"Genis took a seat.  
"Not a single survivor..."Colette frowned.  
"No one to tell what happened but he who did it,"Lloyd clenched his fists.  
Raine studied the rising sun."It couldn't have been too long ago."  
"Do you think who did this will strike again?"Sheena ventured to ask.  
"They probably killed everyone.It seems like the work of and organization. Most likey...they will attack again,"Regal sorted out aloud.  
"We'll stop them,"Colette and Lloyd said.  
"Let's meet back up in Mizuho. We'll plan using our information network,"Sheena suggested.  
"Right, we need to rest and get ready first. We meet in Mizuho tomorrow,"Raine settled.  
So they separted, Lloyd returning to his Dad's place. He walked around town thinking, unable to sleep for awhile. The idea of another attacker worried him. But he promised to keep the peace, so he would do everything in his power. Finally he felt as though he could sleep so he headed home. "I'm back,"he annouced coming inside.  
"The bed upstairs is all set for you son,"Dirk smiled as Lloyd stumbled in.  
"Thanks Dad,"Lloyd waltzed upstairs and flopped onto the bed and almost automatically passed out.

"Boy wake up! Quickly!"Dirk shoke Lloyd while shouting. "What?"he sat up dizzily.  
"Iselia...she's under attack!"  
"Dammit!"Lloyd jumped up and sprinted out toward town, hands on blades.  
Lloyd arrived to townspeople running this way and that screaming. Shadows came up from behind them, killing them coldly. Lloyd caught one of these assassins in his sword. Black ooze spilled onto the steel.  
"What the hell?These guys arent human!"He shouted as another popped up behind him. He thrust his blade into its gut and withdrew. He was soon surrounded. He cursed heavily. One at a time they sprang on him, he countered with spinning attacks. But sure enough one caught onto his arm. "Let go!" he cried as others did the same. Four were attached to each limb before he couldn't resist.  
"Oh how lovely! A lovely subject,"A shrill woman's voice reached his ears. The woman bounded off a burning home and right in front of Lloyd she landed.  
Her bright pink eyes pierced Lloyd's soft brown ones. Her short purple hair stuck out as if she didnt' care it was a bit messy. Lloyd glared at her, trying to free himself from their grip and her stiff stare. A grin spread across her purple lips.  
"I'm so glad we found a proper host her in this little nowhere town. You'll do so very nicely,"she ran her sharp nails down his face, piercing the skin.  
"Let me go you freak!"Lloyd's eyes widened, feeling extreme rage burst through his body. He beat away a few assassins only to have more take their place.  
"Not freak, I'm Anelya, from now on I'm your god little swordsman,"she teased. She traces over the spot she'd already clawed, digging deeper. Lloyd didn't flinch.  
Anelya licked up the drawen blood gleefully. Lloyd had never been one to fear his enemies but this Anelya scared him. He suddenly felt very small with this tall insane woman in control. He steeled his face, trying to block emotion.  
"Come on let's go home,"Anelya ordered her shadow assassins as they dragged Lloyd along...


	3. Honey and Saliva

Chapter 3 Honey and Saliva 

Before he realized it, Lloyd was in some sort of dark facility, being pulled by the shadow assassins. Anelya walked ahead, her boots making loud clanks on the cold metal floors. There were very few lights, but many doorways, all looking the same to him. Somehow it all reminded him of the remote island ranch the Desians used to run out in the ocean. He felt dizzy and tired, at some point they must have drugged him, he couldn't remember what happened very well.  
Anelya walked with a spring in her step. She hummed cheerily as she turned down yet another corridor. Lloyd summed up some courage.  
"What's going on here? What is this place?" he asked with anger still bubbling inside him.  
Anelya stopped suddenly and spun to face him.  
"This is heaven, dear subject. You'll spend your dying days here and continue to die happily until...hm...I suppose until your death is no longer amusing,"Anelya crossed her arms, like she had to think about it.  
"That's impossible! You can't die more than once!" Lloyd failed to free himself once again.  
"Anything's possible dear,"Anelya cooed and glanced at the door to her left. "Yes this one is lovely, you'll live here." She opened it, bringing Lloyd inside. "So dear, what's your name?" She shoved him into a chair which quickly snapped cuffs over his wrists. Dispite the dread that pulled at his heart he kept his guard up.  
"Come on now. We're going to get to know each other very well, you might as well just tell me," she lifted a needle from the nearby table.  
"Tell me what's really going on and I'll tell you my name,"He gripped the chair's arms, nervousness setting in.  
"Ah, a barginer, eh? Well I suppose I'll take your offer." She set her tools down and lifted a familar shiny round object.  
"An exsphere! But we got rid of those!"Lloyd exclaimed.  
"I discovered a brand new type of exsphere. These are high-yield and much stronger than the last round. Why, one alone could power the Tethe'alla Bridge and then some. But for them to become so powerful a little sacrifise must be made..."Anelya fingered the sphere lovingly. "A couple months in my facility and then we have one of my beautiful exspheres. I can perform my work on anyone but I need someone already powerful to mold me an extra specail sphere. I believe you can handle my little task. So for the next few months we'll be friends,hm?"  
"You're disgusting. I worked hard to get rid of those horrible things and you heartlessly just bring them back! My father took ALL of them with him to Derris Kharlan! You can't just make more!"Lloyd yelled at the woman. She simply persisted to smile, bringing her face close to his. Lloyd was quick to try and kick her but more clasps came down on his ankles.  
"Don't you owe me your name?"She placed her hands on her hips. Lloyd spat on her face.  
"Ah yes, you WILL do nicely once I get your coorperation,"she drew up a handkerchief and cleaned herself up. "You say your father took all the exsphere's into space? Hmm...that would make you the Aurion boy, hm"  
Lloyd continued glaring. Anelya grinned.  
"You ARE the Aurion boy, Kratos' son. His boy, Lloyd, who saved the world from total annhilation will now be helping put that beloved world in dispair,"glee resounded in her voice.  
"I'm not going to help you, I'll become a hendrance,"he gave a determinded grin.  
"I'm going to like this,"Anelya grinned back.  
She retrieved one of the glowing spheres and sunk into Lloyd's hand. The bottom half of the exsphere merged with his hand, leaving the upper half visable in all its disgusting brightness.  
"Now I'm sure you of all people know what happens when you remove a keycrestless exsphere. I don't suppose you'd enjoy turning into a monster,"Anelya kissed the exshere gently. "You're beaten little Aurion"  
Lloyd's eyes flared with hate. The cuts on his face burned as if to remind him who was in charge. Anelya plucked up her needle and stuck it into Lloyd's arm. She released a green-ish liquid into his blood stream.  
"This'll calm you down. Perhaps you'll feel like talking later,"Anelya hummed softly.  
"You wont...you can't...I..."Lloyd's eyes flickered shut.  
"You'll probably be needing lots of drugging. The tough ones always do." She waltzed out of the room. One of her assistants stopped her partway.  
"Mistress Anelya...I understand that Aurion is important to your plan but," the young female officer wrung her hands.  
"Yes?"Anelya rolled her eyes.  
"He's going to be a problem. If he can't free himself by rational means he'll do something terrible to our organization," the officer continued avioding eye contact with her leader.  
"Harp, I know your intuition is never wrong, that's why you're second in command, but this time we have to risk it. This is far too great of an opportunity,"Anelya placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.  
"Yes ma'am. Sorry to have questioned your judgement,"Harp bowed and let her commander pass.  
"Oh Harp, would you please inform Hylan of the situation at present,"Anelya waved her hand lazily.  
"Yes ma'am. Right away,"Harp sturted down the dark hallway, a gleam in her maroon eyes. She knocked and flung open a door with a picture of a shark on the front.  
"Hylan word from...would you please put a shirt on,"Harp put her hand to her forhead. "Oh sure Miss Harp, just barge in here and expect me to be ready for you at any minute,"the mildly muscular man pulled a button-up shirt on that had been flung over the couch he was lounging on.  
"After I leave, remember to put on your uniform,"Harp crossed her arms impatiently,"Lady Anelya wishes you to know she's caught the subject for her specail project"  
"Oh really? Anyone specail or just some random fighter?"Hylan plucked a few of the buttons on his shirt.  
"Someone very specail, so we all need to keep an eye on him,"Harp frowned.  
"Sounds like fun. I'll have to visit him later,"Hylan grinned devilishly.  
"Take this at least seriously. It's Lloyd Aurion we have,"she glared at the slobbish silver haired man.  
"Lady Anelya caught HIM! Whoa! She gets more impressive by the day!"Hylan's eyes lit up.  
"Of course she's impressive, she's our leader"  
"You really are the orderly type, huh?"  
Harp remained silent. Hylan sat back in the couch again.  
"Listen. I'm gonna visit Lloyd a little later. Make sure he's ready for me,"Hylan said, sounding professional for the first time in that conversation.  
"Lady Anelya will see him first. Your visit may come after that."  
"Fine fine. I'll see him then,"Hylan waved his hand and Harp dissmissed herself.  
"He needs to start taking this seriously or we're going to be in trouble,"Harp thought to herself.

Lloyd awoke, finding himself in the same place as before. Nothing had changed, even Anelya was in the same place. "Feeling better?"she asked. The exsphere still glowed on his hand and the cuts on his face stung. "Not planning on telling are you?"Anelya put on puppy dog eyes,"Talk to me please."  
"You're disgusting"Lloyd turned away best he could.  
"I suppose we'll play first, in that case,"Anelya unveiled a large suitcase and dug in it. It was filled with tubes of brightly colored fluids. Lloyd grimaced, the situation grew worse by the second.  
"AH! This one!"she exclaimed laughing,"I'm not even sure what it does. Let's test it, shall we?" she pulled some of the off-white liquid into a needle.  
"Stay away from me,"Lloyd growled, his eyes widening creepily.  
"Its always so worth it when the tough ones give in,"the purple haired woman grinned a nasty toothy grin.  
Lloyd struggled for all he was worth.  
"You're scared...how cute,"she caught his arm and jammed the needle in and released every last drop into his system.  
Instantly Lloyd felt dizzy, bright spots coming into his vision and his muscles stopped working.  
"Can you guess what it does? Because I've got no clue. So how bout you tell me how you feel?"she lifted his chin and grinned. She dropped it and grabbed a clipboard and a pen. Lloyd ignored her.  
"I guess I'll have to try it on the little girl next door then. I haven't used her yet,"Anelya spun the pen between her fingers.  
"I feel dizzy...I can barely move and I can't see very well...now leave her alone,"Lloyd averted his eyes.  
"Ah! Good boy,"she patted his head and set to jotting down some notes. "You know, you turned out quite nicely. You'll do lovely as my subject."  
Lloyd trembled. He'd given in so easy. There was probably no little girl. He cursed to himself as he closed his eyes. It felt like he was spinning, even though he was positive he was still strapped to the chair. That was when his brain began to wander.  
How long had he been here? Had Colette and everyone else realized he'd been captured? Colette. He missed her so much already. It was so hard to believe just the other day he had everything he wanted and now...now he didn't even know if he'd see light again.  
Pain shot through his body. He screamed as the pain located to his neck and his back. The flesh tore and a second spine emreged, bursting the chair. Spike and blade-like projections burst through his arms and legs. Anelya stood back and watched, her eyes heartless and cold.  
Lloyd's eyes turned black and red and his cainine teeth extended. "Well, this is interesting..it looks like the monsters that come from removing my exspheres...yet's he's still all there...interesting,"Anelya casually took a few notes,no expression on her face.  
Lloyd weakily steadied himself against a wall, Anelya tested the sharpness of the blades on his arms. Blood sprung from the finger she had ran across it. Delight crossed her face.  
"Stunning, absolutely stunning,"she hummed to herself as she inspected him.  
Lloyd swung back, Anelya dodging lightly. His strikes missed akwardly. Anelya dodged all attempts softly, looking delighted while she did it.  
"Aurion, aren't you just a little too worked up?"Anelya drifted to the side of another attack. Lloyd feinted twice and then dove in to put a small cut on Anelya's cheek. Anelya gripped his forehead and sent an electric shock through him. Lloyd fell to the floor pathetically, his limbs limp.  
"You just won't quit, will you?"she cracked her fingers, a few small zaps bouncing across. She stood over him with a peeved look.  
"I'm not going to lose to you,"he threatened. Dispite his helpless situation his eyes were lit with a fury.  
"Hey Lady Anelya, I heard some ruckus in here, is everything ok?"Hylan stepped in, tall over them both. His uniform was wrinkled and unbuttoned.  
"I had everything under control. Thank you Hylan. You may take over now,"Anelya moved toward the door and left things to her subordinate.  
"Wow,"Hylan looked at Lloyd,"you've already messed him up good"  
"Yes, lovely result. A little shock and he's like this though,"she shifted her gloves.  
"Yeah. I wouldn't dare call him human. I swear, your work becomes more remarkable by the day ma'am,"Hylan dug his hands into his pockets.  
"Yes well, I'll let you toy with him. Have your fun,"she left quickly, seeming bothered. The door slammed behind her.  
"You sure got her worked up. I suggest you start taking orders. Its not like you can go back now,"Hylan squated down staring straight into Lloyd's face.  
"My friends don't care what I look like...they won't abandon me,"Lloyd growled, pushing himself up.  
"That's what I thought. I almost had your position but I decided it would be better to join the winning side."  
Zelos' voice echoed in his head. Didn't he say something like that once? He shoke his head and told him himself to keep it togther."I'll find a way out. I have to see Colette and everyone else again. I won't die here."  
"You're going to die here either way. You should make it easier on yourself and give up. Anelya can be loving, probably as loving as your Colette,"Hylan crossed his arms.  
"How did you..?"Lloyd fumbled for words.  
Hylan displayed his exsphere."These things have pretty cool powers. So much better than the old ones."  
Lloyd glared. The very thought of what those things could do gave him chills. Hylan grinned and looked rather proud of himself.  
Lloyd flung a bladed arm at him, suddenly. Hylan's image become blurred and before he could take a breath Lloyd found himself against the wall with Hylan's grip in his toren up shirt.  
"Don't act like that, monster,"his cool eyes went wild and angry. "I won't take crap from you." Hylan's fingers twitched. "You are nothing. You're Anelya's pet, her toy. Don't make me disable your voicebox little toy."  
Lloyd brushed his arm away. "You don't stand a chance, I'm no pet."  
"HYLAN HYLAN!"a young woman yelled outside. "Hylan! We're under attack! We've got intruders!"  
"What!"he flung the door open to find Harp, her eyes wide.  
"I don't know how many there are, it seems like he's everywhere! You have to help us corner him."  
"Right!"Hylan ran out with her, making sure to lock the door behind himself.

Lloyd sunk to the floor. the steel-like bone strand rattled on the wall behind him.He suddenly stood up. "I can't rely on whoever's busting in. I have to help myself bust out!" He pounded the door with everything he had, smashing a dent into the wall.  
"Who's there,"a voice called from outside.  
"Give me your name and I'll give you mine,"Lloyd answered systematically.  
"Is that you Lloyd?"the deep voice sounded familar.  
"Do I know you...?wait...it couldn't be..."Lloyd stood back. The door swung open and there stood a man with messy red-brown hair wearing an outfit with many straps criss-crossing him.  
"Lloyd! Its you!"he seemed relieved.  
"Dad! What are you doing here?"  
"There's no time. We have to get out now." Kratos' eyes seemed to linger on Lloyd's monster-ish shape,then shook his head and ran out. Lloyd followed closely behind.  
Kratos went to great lengths, increasing speed, decreasing visablilty and passing as few lifeforms as possible. His wisdom seemed to go beyond age and ability but into a psychic prediction, avoiding all unfortunte events.  
While Lloyd was impressed, he also began to wonder about himself. His body had been bashed and battered yet, he felt almost normal. The pair excaped the building and sprinted long and hard. Lloyd began to dread his own form, fearing the strength he'd unrightfully and forcably earned. Fear ran into his eyes and swam his veins.  
"Lloyd...calm down,"Kratos said in a hushed tone. His eyes lowered into a serious stare, but still filled with the concern and love of a parent.  
Lloyd trembled and sat down."Why? Why did this happen to me? I don't understand..."  
"Fate deals in his favor. If there is a God, he is cruel and sadistic,"Kratos clenched his fist, feeling powerless.  
Lloyd didnt return any words. He looked into his hands which were now laced with bladed ends. Frusteration covered his face, followed by dispair. Kratos continued after a bit, his son following.  
"Another monster for me God? Well...I suppose Fate has again dealt me a similar hand..."Kratos thought as a wind blew his hair back.


End file.
